


it just takes practice

by sneck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDWW 2020, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, BottomDamianWayneWeek2020, Daddy Kink, Damian in heels, Dick is having a crisis, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robincest, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Damian Wayne, Tim is an enabler, and I am going to hell, jason is a slut, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneck/pseuds/sneck
Summary: Damian needs to learn the art of seduction for a mission, so he asks his fellow Robins for help.--Written for BottomDamianWayneWeek 2020
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 379
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	it just takes practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Also it's two days late. My sins are many.
> 
> I tagged underage but didn't specify Damian's age in here (though in my head he's 15-ish). So he's whatever age you want him to be.
> 
>  ~~Forced marriage / Original Robin uniform~~ / **practicing the art of seduction** / ~~First time~~

Jason parks his ass on Damian’s desk. “So, anybody know why the kid wants us to meet in his room?”

“He said it was for a mission,” Tim says dubiously. He’d stolen the only chair but he’s regretting it now. He adjusts his position again. “God, this has got to be the most uncomfortable chair in the world. Is this some kind of hair shirt training thing?”

“Sounds like him,” says Jason, “Conquering pain and all that shit.”

“I should’ve taken the desk.”

Dick, the bastard, looks perfectly comfortable lounging on the bed. Even when Damian isn’t here, Dick’s his favorite. “I think it’s great that Damian’s reaching out to us for advice. He was always too proud to ask for help when he was younger.”

Tim snorts, “More like he thought he was the best at everything and we’d just get in his way.”

“Still! It’s good to see that he’s finally able to admit there are things he can’t do alone.”

Jason groans, “What’s taking the brat so long? I don’t know how much more of Saturday Morning Special Dick I can stomach.”

Dick isn’t phased, scrolling through his phone. “He texted me a few minutes ago saying he was still getting ready. Not sure what that means.”

The door opens just as Tim starts to say, “He’s probably just making us wait to be drama...tic... _Holy shit.”_

Damian waltzes into the room with his head held high and posture perfect, as usual. Which is a feat, Tim thinks, considering he’s wearing six inch stiletto heels.

Jaw on the floor, Dick squeaks, _“Damian?_ ” 

“ _Grays_ on,” Damian mocks, “Close your mouth, you look ridiculous.”

“What are you _wearing?_ ” cries Dick, voice cracking.

Damian’s brow furrows. He looks down at himself, then looks up again. “Was that a rhetorical question? You can see with your own eyes what I am wearing.”

What he’s wearing is leather. Leather crop top that is more crop than top and has a hole cut out of most of the front. Leather belts criss crossing his exposed chest in a way that’s way too close to Tim’s costume for comfort. Leather booty shorts that look about two sizes too small and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. A leather collar around his neck attached to--oh Christ--a _leash_.

For once Jason is stunned speechless. He’s the only one with a rear view of Damian’s outfit and Tim wonders what he sees that’s making his eyes go that wide.

“Your, uh, chest is shiny. Did--did you oil yourself up?” asks Tim awkwardly.

Damian traces the well defined edge of his pectorals. “I did, in moderation. Any more would have appeared tacky.”

When Tim tears his eyes away from Damian’s glistening copper skin, he ends up staring at his face instead. The sultry makeup softens his features, making the resemblance to Talia stronger than ever. His Lazarus green eyes are absolutely piercing and the feline slant of them gives him an air of mystery and danger.

“What is happening right now?” Dick pleads in a shrill voice, “Someone tell me what’s happening.”

“Tt. Did you not read my missives?” Damian cocks a hip in a pose that he almost certainly doesn’t realize is flirtatious. “I have gathered you all here today in the hopes that you might actually be useful for once, but I see that my optimism was misplaced…”

Damian continues to rattle on about arms dealers or drug lords or the mob or...something. It’s impossible to concentrate with him _sashaying_ all over the place. As he moves, Tim spies the bottom of a taut ass cheek hanging out of the sinfully tight shorts and resigns himself to thinking impure thoughts about his little brother. And probably revisiting some of those thoughts in the future when he’s alone. For example, he’s definitely going to reminisce on the way that Damian’s expressive gestures cause the belts across his chest to shift and brush teasingly against-

In the absence of pearls, Dick clutches the bedframe and chokes, _“Is that a nipple piercing?”_ His voice is so strangled that the only clear word is “nipple.” A bark of laughter comes from the desk.

“Please tell me it’s fake,” Tim says faintly. Damian sucks his tongue and Tim sees a flash of silver. _Oh my fucking god._

“What kind of amateur do you take me for, Drake? Do not doubt my ability to commit to the character.”

Dick leans forward. “Wait wait wait a minute--all of this is for a _case?_ Did Bruce approve this?!”

“Father is too far out into space at the moment to _disapprove_ ,” Damian hedges, then shoots a narrow glare at Dick. “Have you not listened to a word I’ve said? Yes, of course it is for a case! Why the hell else would I be putting myself through this discomfort?” He gestures at his outfit, nose wrinkling.

“Oh, _Dami_ ,” Dick’s eyes soften with concern and palpable relief, “If you’re not comfortable exposing your body-”

Huffing, Damian goes on as if Dick hadn’t spoken, “Leather does not _breathe!_ It limits my movements and chafes in odd places." Plucking at his shorts in frustration, he muses, "I wonder if I should have gone with the lace after all.”

Fully recovered from his earlier shock, Jason now watches with open amusement. He winks at Dick. “You’d look good in lace, babybat.”

“Tt. I know.”

“Jason!”

“What? You know I’m right.” Leaning forward, Jason turns his wolfish grin on their youngest. “So, kid, what do you need help with?”

“My current mission. I must go undercover at a club called _The Sex Dungeon_.” Damian rolls his eyes. “It caters to a very specific kind of clientele. Based on my research, this,” he runs his hands over his body, “is an appropriate disguise.”

The nipple piercing catches Tim’s eye again. “‘Appropriate’ isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Well _I_ think you look great,” says Jason. “You really don’t need much help in the disguise department.”

“That isn’t why I called you.” Suddenly self conscious, Damian dips his head. “I admit to having little experience with undercover work of this nature and I would like to...practice.”

Dick makes a distressed noise. 

Tim feels like he’s been dropped into the Twilight Zone. “Practice what exactly?”

“Seduction,” Damian answers easily. “I would like feedback on my performance before the real thing. Think of this as a dress rehearsal.”

"Makes sense to me." Jason claps his hands and rubs them together, “Okay, kid, show us what you've got."

Dick tries to protest, but it comes out as a squeak. Words have abandoned him.

Damian nods, “I will require a scene partner.”

Jason isn’t even trying to hide his interest. Lounging on Damian’s desk, he leans back on his elbows and widens his legs, leveling Damian an expectant look.

Clearing his throat, Damian takes a moment to get into character. 

Damian isn’t a bad actor, but his skills lend themselves more to classical theater, and since his mastery of Shakespeare has no practical use in their line of work, it’s no mystery why he called them for advice. Curious, Tim watches Damian relax his posture and push his shoulders back, forming a subtle curve along his spine that he must have learned from Selina. Tim wonders if she’s responsible for the outfit, too.

He tries for a coquettish smirk and gets pretty close, but it’s just a little bit too predatory. Although, given the way Jason widens his legs some more, that’s not necessarily a bad thing. He stalks toward Jason, hips swaying and, yeah, Selina definitely taught him that. Tim’s eyes lock onto the teasing curve of Damian’s ass peeking out from the shorts with every step and bites back a groan when he realizes Damian’s probably not wearing any underwear. He doesn’t have tan lines, his toned legs are waxed. He’s gone full method.

Tim checks in on Dick, who is staring at his brothers in horrified fascination but tellingly doesn’t look away or make any further attempts to stop this madness.

Damian inserts himself between Jason’s thighs and purrs--actually _purrs_ , damn it, Selina--in a silky voice, “See something you like?”

Jason rakes his eyes down the lithe body with a filthy smirk. “Mmm, I’d say so.”

In a move that’s clearly choreographed, Damian lays a coy hand on the center of Jason’s chest and bats his eyelashes. “Would you like to have a drink with me?”

Jason runs his hands up and down bared sides. “I can think of a few other things I’d rather do with you, baby.”

Head tilted, Damian breaks character, “Such as?”

“C’mere. Let me help you out.”

Damian allows Jason to pull him up to sit in his lap. Catching on, he winds arms around Jason’s neck and smiles with calculated sweetness. “Is this where you want me, daddy?” 

Jason hisses and stares up at Damian like he’s a gift that just keeps on giving.

Dick’s face is a picture. He finds his voice again, enough to force out, “Jay, that’s far enough. I don’t think-”

“Hey, no interrupting the scene, Goldilocks. Kid wants to practice, let him practice.”

“Jason-”

Deciding to give into perverse curiosity, Tim cuts in, “Jay’s right, you should let them. This was Damian’s idea, after all. He’s counting on us to help him out here.” The utter betrayal on Dick’s face almost makes him laugh.

Jason looks close to laughing, too. “That’s three to one, Dickiebird, so you just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Damian jumps slightly when large large hands spread over his ass cheeks but after a moment of contemplation carefully presses back into them. Jason hums his approval and squeezes. When that doesn’t get a reaction, he slaps one cheek and wrings a surprised moan out of the teen in his lap.

“Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart. You’ve gotta let them know you like it.” He lands a harder smack on his bottom and when Damian moans, it’s deliberately louder. In the middle of it Jason smacks him again and it breaks off into a more genuinely wanton sound. “That feel good, baby?”

“Y-yes,” Damian breathes, sounding surprised.

“And this?” Sliding a hand up the small of Damian’s back, Jason pulls him in so he can mouth and suck at his neck. Gasping, Damian lets his head fall back. Huskily, Jason asks against his skin, “How’s that feel?”

“Ah--yes. It’s--it’s good.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Come here and let me make you feel good, baby.” Hand on the back of his head, Jason guides him into an absolutely filthy kiss, Damian’s obscenely needy noises muffled by the press of lips. Jason whispers instructions between kisses and Damian adjusts accordingly because of course this is the one area in life where he’s good at following directions. He puts his hands where Jason wants them, tilts his head for a deeper kiss when prompted, and curves his spine so that his ass sticks out more, receiving a rewarding smack that has him groaning into Jason’s mouth. 

The bottom of Damian’s left ass cheek is blushing red from Jason’s abuse and Tim can’t look away. He shifts in his chair, trying to ease the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. One glance at a mesmerized Dick confirms he’s having a similar problem.

Jason teases his fingers down the crease of Damian’s ass, hidden by straining leather. Damian captures the wandering hand and, instead of slapping it away, holds it there and pushes back into it with a gasp.

“Christ,” Tim whispers. 

Jason’s attention moves to him and Tim’s instantly wary about the mischievous light in his eyes.

He nips at Damian’s jaw. “So this club you’re going to, there’s gonna be a lot of people there, I bet.” When Damian dazedly nods, a wicked grin stretches across Jason’s face and his eyes slide to Tim. “Well in that case, you’ve gotta learn how to please a crowd, too. Why don’t you go and see if Timbo has any pointers for you.”

With just a small moment of hesitation, Damian unsteadily climbs down from Jason’s lap. The heated gaze he turns onto Tim is a lot more convincing than it was when he started.

 _At this point, we’re all going to hell, so why the fuck not,_ Tim thinks and makes no move to conceal the tent in his jeans. Damian prowls toward him, pupils huge, cheeks dark. He stops a few steps away, waiting. The seconds tick by and he starts to tense, breath coming quick, while Tim just watches with mild interest, not speaking.

“Well?” Damian snaps when his patience runs out.

“Safeword.”

“What?”

“You’re going to some sort of BDSM dungeon, you need a safeword. Come up with one or I’m not gonna help you.”

Damian huffs like a brat, but his eyes flash with interest instead of anger. “Penguin.”

Jason snorts.

Tim just nods and slowly winds his hand around the leash dangling from Damian’s collar. Without warning, he gives it a sharp tug. Damian stumbles forward until his legs hit Tim’s knees and stares down at him in shock.

“First of all,” Tim says coldly, “You only speak when I say you can speak. You don’t glare at me, you don’t give me attitude, and you. Do. Not. Disobey.”

Damian licks his lips, swollen from kissing Jason, smudged with wine-colored lipstick. He seems about to say something but catches himself at the last moment. His mouth closes with a snap.

“Good boy.” Tim uses his free hand to grip Damian just above the hip bone. He’s rewarded with a shaky gasp when he skims a thumb along the top of his shorts. He traces up the dips and curves of his abs, all the while tightening his hold on the leash by increments. “Stand up straight,” Tim reprimands sharply when Damian bends. The collar digs into Damian’s neck when he obediently straightens, but he holds position, swallowing tightly. At his sides, his fingers twitch. He wants to touch but he’s afraid of another reprimand.

Tamping down a smirk, Tim continues his lazy exploration. He feels along the edge of the crop top, traces the rectangular opening that starts an inch below the pectorals and ends two inches below the clavicle. The crossed belts press tightly against Damian’s skin, but Tim manages to slide a finger under one and allows himself an amused smile.

“Is this based on my costume? Did you think of me when you put it on?”

It’s a stab in the dark, but Damian sucks in a sharp breath. Tim files that away for later review.

He pinches Damian’s un-pierced nipple and _twists._ “ _Answer me_ when I ask you a question.”

“Ah!” Mouth falling open, Damian fights to maintain his posture against the dual pain of Tim pulling his leash and tugging his nipple. “Y-yes! I thought of you!”

Satisfied, Tim releases him, lets the leash go slack. “I’m flattered.” Damian’s chest heaves as Tim’s hands go back to idly stroking his body. He isn’t expecting it when Tim bends forward and takes the abused nipple into his mouth. The involuntary jerk of his body makes Tim smile around the little brown bud. Damian’s eyes flutter shut. He moans beautifully.

Tim switches to the pierced one, swirling his tongue around the barbell. The contrast of cold metal and hot flesh has him humming lowly.

Jason’s voice is heavy with arousal as he prods, “How does it feel, babybat?”

Tilting his head back, their brother gasps, “G-good...it--ah!”

Vicious, Tim twists the already sore nipple and growls, _“What did I tell you?”_

Groaning, Damian _leans into it_ and Tim can’t tell if that’s still part of the act or if this is all him.

“I speak _\--hng--_ only when you say I may speak.”

“And what did you do?”

“I disobeyed,” Damian gasps.

Tim twists harder. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Damian?”

“Yes, daddy-”

“Sir,” Tim corrects sharply.

Damian’s breathing quickens. “Yes, _sir!”_

When Tim lets go, Damian gives a little bereft moan. Tim soothes the pain with his tongue, sucking lightly on the hot bud. He bites gently, then not so gently and Damian keens high in his throat. Tim pulls off the nipple, flicking it idly.

“Hm, do you want to say something?”

“Sir, please! I cannot-” Damian shakes his head, “I-I want…”

Tim kisses his chest. “Tell me what you want, babybat.”

“I want to _touch_ you,” Damian stares down at him with greedy eyes.

Generously, Tim takes Damian’s shaking hands and places them on his own head. Immediately, fingers dig into his hair, tightening painfully when Tim rolls the barbell with his tongue and carefully bites around it. When Damian’s moans edge away from pleasure and into pain, Tim backs off and takes in the boy’s debauched state.

“This face you’re making right now? That’s good. Really good.” He tilts his head and asks, “Do you still want to touch me?”

Damian nods, “Yes, sir.”

“Then get on your knees.”

Kneeling, Damian is level with Tim’s obvious bulge. Damian raises his hands, then stops. Tim nods his permission and Damian runs his palms up Tim’s spread thighs.

Smiling, Tim hums, “Mm… What do you think you should do now?”

Damian leans in like he’s been waiting for it and rubs his hand over the bulge. After a few strokes of that, he shamelessly mouths at Tim through his pants. Tim bites down on a groan. A part of him can’t believe that he has Damian Wayne on his knees, all but begging for his dick. This easy obedience is so unlike Damian, but Tim wonders if he might be using this ‘rehearsal’ as an excuse to indulge some hidden desires.

“Do you know how to suck cock?” Tim knows the answer is yes, given how much he’s fooled around with Colin and Jon. But Damian’s still in character so he shakes his head meekly. “That’s alright. Take me out and I’ll instruct you.”

Damian unzips his fly. A slick sound has Tim looking up to see Jason already stroking himself at the sight of them. On the bed, Dick is breathing hard, hands clenched in the sheets. His sweatpants do nothing to hide his arousal. Tim’s mouth goes dry at the length of him. Then he swallows down a moan when Damian frees his cock from his briefs.

Damian licks his lips and strokes him once. Tim gasps, “Use your tongue.”

Obediently, Damian dips his head and explores him with his tongue. He starts with little kitten licks then flattens his tongue and licks him slowly, obscenely, from shaft to tip.

“Fuck,” Tim gasps, running a hand through Damian’s hair, “Good boy. Open up.” He guides the head of his cock into that wet heat when it’s offered to him. “There we go, take it in.”

Damian holds the base steady and takes two thirds of Tim’s length until it hits the back of his throat. Before Tim can tell him to, he opens his throat and swallows him down expertly.

 _“Fucking Christ, Damian-”_ It takes all of Tim’s willpower and core strength to not thrust up. Damian eases off and licks his lips before swallowing him down to the root again.

“God…” Dick is watching Damian’s bobbing head and squeezing himself through his sweatpants. “God, Dami…”

Unable to hold back anymore, Tim thrusts into the willing mouth. Damian lets Tim set the pace, moaning around his cock. Tim wipes the tears from his cheeks and brackets Damian’s hot face with his hands. His thrusts speed up. It’s so good, so fucking good, Tim’s not going to last long. 

He hisses, “Look at me while I’m fucking your mouth.”

Moaning low in his throat and sending delicious vibrations down Tim’s cock, Damian obeys. The look of total abandon on his face pushes Tim over the edge and then he’s coming down Damian’s throat with no warning. Damian chokes a little but manages to swallow most of it down, just a few dribbles of Tim’s spend spilling over his lips and chin. He breaks character for a moment and grimaces at the taste.

Tim stifles a laugh and waits for the world to stop spinning. When his brain has put itself back together, he grants Damian a pleased smile. “You did so well, Damian, so good for me.” Damian’s pupils dilate at the phrase and Tim takes note of that. “Now kiss me.”

Damian stands up on shaky legs so he can reach Tim’s mouth. The front of Damian’s shorts look ready to burst and that can’t be comfortable. It doesn’t stop Damian from bowing forward, prompting Tim to sit up to meet him in a kiss that begins demanding, then turns soft and slow.

Jason joins them now and Tim catches glimpses of him between kisses. He’s pressing up behind Damian, his wet cock slipping over the boy's back. Damian pants into Tim’s mouth and rocks backwards, chasing the touch. 

"I think you deserve a reward for that performance," Jason smirks.

His hands come around to unzip the leather booty shorts. Damian gasps in relief to be free. It’s a bit difficult for Damian to shimmy out of the shorts, but Jason does most of the work of pulling them off and probably stretching them beyond repair. Tim looks down and confirms that Damian wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Tim strokes his straining cock loosely and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Where do you keep the lube, baby?”

Damian nods jerkily toward the bedside table. “Sec-second drawer.”

After Jason finds it and comes back, they bend Damian so that his hands are braced on Tim’s shoulders and spread his legs wide. Jason spreads his cheeks apart and laughs.

“You even waxed here?” Chuckling, Jason spanks him a few times. Damian whines. Unzipping the back of the crop top allows Jason to slide the whole thing, belts and all, off Damian’s shoulders. Damian removes his hands from Tim just long enough to toss the garment aside before putting them back. He moves to kick the shoes off, but Jason stops him.

“Keep ‘em. I want to fuck you with them on.” He starts to open Damian up with slick fingers. “Plus it’s a good opportunity to work your calves.”

Tim silences Damian’s moans with a kiss. His tongue finds the piercing and playfully flicks over the metal sphere. Fingers dig into Tim’s shoulders.

As Damian rocks back onto Jason’s fingers, he’s lavished with praise.

“Yeah, just like that. You’re taking it like a dream. You’re perfect, baby.”

Soon, Damian’s been reduced to begging with his face pressed into Tim’s neck, while Tim rubs his trembling shoulders. When Jason finally starts to push in, Damian muffles his whines and curses in Tim’s clavicle.

The angle is awkward so Tim arranges Damian’s body until he’s kneeling on either side of Tim’s legs on the chair. At this height, Jason can thrust into him hard and fast while Tim mouths at his erection, teasing light touches that have Damian crying out in frustration.

Jason has excellent accuracy and Damian’s prostate is hammered with quick hard strokes, his hiccupping moans turning into pleas.

“Todd! I ne--eed-- _ah ah_ \--need--yes _\--yeesssaaah ah ah aaahn-”_

“Damian, _fuck_ ,” Todd laughs breathily when Damian clenches. “He’s so tight, Dickiebird, he takes it so fucking well. Such a good little slut.” That pulls another enthusiastic moan from the boy.

Dick’s sitting right at the edge of the bed, watching the three of them with hungry eyes. His long cock is out and leaking and he’s stroking himself slowly. He lets out a low moan when Jason picks up speed and Tim takes his balls into his mouth.

Jason presses his lips against Damian’s ear and pants, “Dick’s watching, babybat. He’s touching himself while watching me fuck your tight ass.”

A sob wrenches itself from Damian’s throat and his whole body shakes when he comes. Tim feels it coming and he’s ready to pull back, dropping in to lick up the last drops when Damian’s cock finally stops jerking.

Jason was already close when Damian wrings his orgasm out of him. He clenches his teeth over a shout and empties himself in the wildly contracting hole.

“God, babybat,” he moans, dropping kisses on Damian’s heaving shoulders.

It takes a while for Damian to come down and Tim holds his sensitive cock in his mouth through it. He’s willing to bet Damian’s got one more round in him and there’s still someone who’s currently losing his mind on Damian’s bed.

“It’s your turn, Dickiebird,” Jason says, massaging the outside of Damian’s used hole with his fingers.

Dick’s cock is so hard it looks painful, but he hesitates.

“Come on! Look, the kid wants it.”

Incredibly, Tim feels Damian’s cock beginning to fill again.

Damian looks over his shoulder and moans when he sees the state of his mentor, _“Grayson…_ ”

Dick grips himself tight. “Dami,” he whispers.

Tim hums around the half-hard member on his tongue and hears the wet sounds that tell him Jason’s finger fucking Damian’s sloppy hole.

“Give the kid what he wants,” he mocks. “He’s been so good. Don’t make him beg.”

 _“Please,”_ Damian whimpers. 

Dick makes a wretched sound and closes the distance between them in two strides. Jason gets out of the way and Dick reaches out, gripping onto Damian’s hips like he’s afraid he’ll slip away. And then he’s thrusting into Damian with surprising force, ripping a shocked cry from his protege’s throat. He pulls out nearly all the way and mercilessly slams back in.

Dick sets up a punishing pace and the raw sounds being punched out of Damian are so loud Tim’s sure they can be heard all the way from the lawn and he silently thanks every power there is that Alfred’s currently out doing the shopping. Dick’s going so hard that Tim has to either pull off or be choked by the younger boy’s half-hard penis.

The sight of their oldest fucking their youngest and the sound of their animalistic coupling is enough to reawaken his own erection. Dick’s grunts strike at the core of him and make his toes curl.

Curses and praise fall from Dick’s lips, “Dami, Dami, Dami, you’re so perfect, _god…_ ” 

He pulls Damian’s head back to kiss him messily, biting and sucking at whatever he can reach. 

“You walk in here dressed like that--what was I supposed to do, _Dami,_ you can’t do this to me-”

Eyes tearing, Damian keens, “Ri-Richard! _Richard!”_

Dick rips off his shirt and chucks it aside. He pulls Damian off the chair until he’s on his feet, bent over while Dick drives into him, hard. Damian’s ass cheeks are bright red. The slap of flesh on flesh fills the room, mingling with Damian’s sobs of pleasure-pain and ardent chanting of Dick’s name. 

Tim’s revived hardness throbs.

He stands from the chair, takes Damian’s head in his hands and positions him where he wants him. Damian looks up at him with tearful eyes and understands, taking Tim’s cock and closing his lips around it, though seems too tired to do anything more than that. 

It’s alright, Tim doesn’t mind doing all the work while Damian hangs onto his hips, fucked on both ends.

Jason takes the seat Tim’s just vacated and pushes his jeans and briefs down, exploratory fingers delving into his crack. Tim moans loudly at the first touch of tongue against his hole.

Tim pets Damian’s hair and groans, “Such a cockslut, you little demon...look at you, in your heels being fucked by your brothers. You were hoping for this, weren’t you?”

Every word makes Damian moan around him, one hand scrabbling for purchase on Tim’s hips while the other reaches back to grab Dick’s wrist.

Growling, Dick puts his back into it, brutally pounding into Damian’s prostate. Tim’s cock is suddenly released so that Damian can scream and babble and curse and beg until he’s coming all over the floor without being touched. He shakes and moans like he’s dying, hiding his face in Tim’s hip where he can feel every wet gasp.

The combination of this and Jason’s tongue in his ass is so hot that it only takes a few more strokes for Tim to follow Damian over the edge again, shooting strings of come over his back.

Dick slams in erratically, mouth falling open. “Fuck, Dami--take it all, baby, come on…”

Damian moans brokenly as Dick empties inside him, the force of the final thrust pushing him forward to rock into Tim. Dick groans loud and long, keeping his hips flush against Damian’s ass, grinding like he’s trying to push his seed deeper. Tim’s spent cock twitches and he moans, hearing an echo from Jason behind him.

Tim pulls Damian up by the shoulders and kisses him. Damian kisses back slowly, blissed out and pliant. Dick steps in, pressing him between their bodies, and catches Damian’s lips for a deep kiss of his own, then turns to Tim to do the same. Jason nips Tim’s neck and starts to pull them all toward the bed.

Jason takes Damian and carries him onto it while Tim slips off his heels. Jason’s got Tim sandwiched between him and Damian when Dick climbs in and pulls the blankets over all four of them. Damian’s already dozing, but he immediately wraps around Dick like a koala. He’s a cuddler, apparently. Tim kisses the corner of his mouth softly and Damian kisses back with a pleased little sigh.

“Todd ruined my shorts,” he mumbles sleepily.

Jason snorts, “If you think we’re letting you out of the house wearing _that_ , you’re an idiot.”

Dick and Tim concur.

Dick kisses Damian’s pouting lips. “Only with us, babybat.”

Tim yawns, “Next time, we’ll try the lace.”


End file.
